Decisiones Del Corazón
by linis93
Summary: Muestra como seguir a tu corazón en vez de a la razón y que esta es la mejor decisión de tu vida.


**Decisiones del Corazón**

Aquí estoy yo Santana López sentada en el lujosísimo sillón de mi apartamento acariciando mi vientre de 20 semanas, definitivamente la vida te puede cambiar en un segundo pero con este cambio estoy muy contenta no era como lo había planeado pero se que será mi angelito o angelita pues aunque ya se puede conocer el sexo del bebé este no ha querido dejarse ver por lo que estamos en una constante espera, sino fuera por Blaine o Kurt estaría mas sola que nunca aunque se que yo misma lo busque al decirle a Brittany que termináramos para seguir cada una su camino pero gracias a Blaine quien fue la primer persona que confío en mi para que lo representara en su carrera y luego de todo el éxito soy una reconocida representante aunque si puedo estar en el anonimato para mi es mucho mejor, recuerdo como me entere de mi embarazo...

_**Flashback**_

_Santana realmente te ves muy mal llevas así hace mas de una semana – me decía Blaine con una angustia en su voz – Hobbit deja de preocuparte, esta bien vamos al medico para que te tranquilices y veas que no tengo nada, solo algo que comí y me cayo mal. Llegamos al consultorio donde le explique mis síntomas por lo que me tomaron unos exámenes que pasados 10 minutos los entregaron y el medico me explico que pasaba._

_Bueno señorita mis sospechas son ciertas por lo que le tengo una muy buena noticia que darle, usted esta embarazada, muchas felicidades – me dice con una sincera sonrisa – Qué? Esto no me puede estar pasando quedé en shock por lo que Blaine y Kurt se despidieron del medico y me sacaron. Sin pensarlo empecé a llorar en lo brazos de Blaine – manejas tu? – le pregunto Blaine a Kurt – claro que si – le respondió Kurt con voz angustiada, yo solo seguía llorando esto no me podría estar pasando a mi jamás imagine quedar en embarazo así, ni siquiera se quien es el papá; mi familia siempre me la imagine con Brittany a mi lado._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Si, lo confieso al comienzo no lo quería mucho pero con la ayuda de mis personas favoritas (Blaine y Kurt) sali adelante y estos meses han sido maravillosos ellos han estado al pendiente de todas mis cosas, siempre me acompañan a las citas control para que no vaya sola. Hoy es un día muy especial porque voy a ver a Brittany en un show, aunque bueno es lo que siempre hago desde que terminamos así ella no lo sepa pero para mi es mas que suficiente verla cumplir su sueño y feliz, junto con mi visita le mando un arreglo de flores las cuales son sus favoritas con una tarjetita de unicornio y en la firma coloco una S. Esta noche el show es a las 7:00pm por lo que tiempo de sobra pero es mejor irme ya, Blaine siempre me ha dicho que he sido cobarde por no darle a conocer que estoy ahí puede que tenga razón pero no es justo para ella que yo llegue diciendo "Hola Britt, sabes me arrepentí de que termináramos así que regresemos" realmente seria muy injusto y mas ahora que ella esta triunfando. Llegue al lugar como siempre estaba lleno a reventar, suelo hacerme en medio pero no tan lejos de la tarima para así tener un muy buen puesto y poder filmar todo el show, aunque con la barriga que ando me voy a cansar mas pero eso esta de mas porque con tal de verla me es suficiente.

El show termina ella junto con sus compañeros agradecen y salen del escenario, hubo un momento en el cual cuando estaba bailando sentí que me vio pero sus ojos no están directos a mi por lo que le reste importancia, estaba esperando a que se descongestionara un poco para salir cuando alguien toco mi hombro derecho y supe que era ella – Santana – dijo con su voz, wow como extrañaba escucharla – Volteo y la veo con una hermosa sonrisa – hola Britt – le respondo pero me faltaba un poco la respiración – porque no me dijiste que vendrías te hubiera dado un tour presentándote a mis compañeros – me pregunto con una voz que denotaba un poco de enojo con desilusión – Lo siento Britt pero no lo creí conveniente, además yo ya me iba pero te tengo que decir que estuvo increíble el show y que te veias realmente bien, me alegro que todo te resulte lo mereces – respondí con orgullo y felicidad, porque era verdad se veía genial en el escenario y realmente disfruta mucho del poder bailar. Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba viendo mi barriga que ya se notaba considerablemente y vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – te casaste?, cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo? – hablo como si estuviera con el mas profundo dolor – no, no me he casado aunque me de vergüenza confesarte esto pero creo mereces saber la verdad, no se quien es el papá y realmente no me interesa lo único importante es que me tendrá a mi y a sus tios, tengo 5 meses pero sigo sin saber el sexo – esta respuesta la di con temor y un poco de tristeza porque me hubiera gustado vivir esta etapa con Britt – no se que decir San pero no tienes porque estar sola yo también quiero estar contigo, se que tu me ves feliz haciendo todo esto y si realmente me gusta mucho y lo disfruto pero extraño nuestra relación, los sueños que compartíamos como el tener una familia, tus besos, caricias pero sin lugar a dudas tu amor – cuando me dice todo esto junto con su hermosa sonrisa no me puedo contener y la beso, en ese beso le demuestro todo lo que no le puedo decir, le intento decir que también la extraño y que me encantaría formar una familia con ella como lo hemos soñado.

Pasan seis meses y no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido en ellos tengo a las dos mas hermosas mujeres de mi vida junto a mi a Britt y a nuestra querida Sophia que ya tenía dos hermosos meses y que ridículamente se parecía a Britt aunque el cabello era castaño, nadie dudaría que es hija de ella, he pasado los mejores meses de mi vida. No me arrepiento de haber besado a Britt esa noche aunque ella tenía que terminar sus presentaciones por cuestiones de contrato ella me ofreció que la acompañara a sus presentaciones que terminarían en un mes por lo que todavía me era fácil viajar, de inmediato se lo conté a Blaine "mi jefe" y el me dijo – Tana por fin te vas a tomar las vacaciones que tanto te he ofrecido – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona por lo que no dude ni un segundo en empacar mis maletas e irme con Britt luego de eso nos mudamos juntas y empezamos toda la decoración de la habitación de nuestra hija que justo cuando Britt me acompaño se dejo ver llenándonos de muchísima emoción. Cuando nació Sophia, Britt no se separo ni un momento de mi lado y no puedo negar que le encontré la mejor mamá del mundo a mi niña, se ve tanto el amor que le tiene que a veces pienso que fue ella quien la tuvo nueve meses y no yo. Soy muy muy feliz y no cambio por nada todo lo que tengo junto a mis niñas que son mi mundo entero.

* * *

Hola es la primer historia Brittana que hago pero es un regalo asi que lo hice con mucho cariño espero les guste. xoxo


End file.
